vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Lucien Castle
Lucien Castle era un personaje recurrente y el principal antagonista en la Temporada Tres de . Él fue el primer Vampiro Original Mejorado, el primer vampiro convertido por Niklaus Mikaelson, al igual que el primer vampiro convertido en general, y miembro de La Trinidad. Vida Temprana No se sabe mucho sobre la infancia de Lucien, pero él una vez dijo que cuando era un niño, él y la hija más joven del Conde, Aurora de Martel, eran muy cercanos, y a menudo jugaban juntos. Un tiempo después, el padre de Lucien fue torturado por el Conde, ya que no pagaba sus deudas a tiempo, haciendo que Lucien desarrollara sentimientos de odio hacia el Conde, los nobles y sus estilos de vida. 1002, Sur de Francia thumb|left|220x220px|Lucien trata de convencer a los Originales. Lucien era un sirviente del Conde de Martel en el Sur de Francia, encargado de dar la bienvenida a los invitados al castillo. Un día, los invitados que él acompañaba fueron atacados por los Vampiros Originales. Lucien se escondió mientras ellos estaban discutiendo la posibilidad de tomar la ropa de sus víctimas y hacerse pasar por ello y así poderse quedar en el castillo y esconderse. Lucien estaba aterrorizado cuando fue descubierto y rápidamente ofreció su ayuda, insistiendo en que lo necesitaban si deseaban lograr su cometido. Les dijo sobre su conocimiento en la ropa de la corte y que les ayudaría a mezclarse. Los vampiros votaron para decidir si lo mataban o lo dejaban vivo. Finn y Rebekah votaron por que debían dejarlo vivir, mientras que Elijah y Kol votaron por matarlo. Fue Klaus que dio el voto de desempate dejándolo vivir. thumb|left|220x220px|Lucien introduce a la Familia Mikaelson. Lucien los llevó al castillo, diciéndoles de algunas de las preferencias del conde, así como asegurarse de que todos miraron la pieza. Después de casi ser descubiertos, se las arreglaron para seguir con su plan y fueron acogidos en la corte de Martel. Cuando tuvo un momento a solas con Klaus, le contó del mal del conde, y de cómo torturaba a la gente bajo su reinado, incluyendo matar al padre de Lucien por no haber sido capaz de pagar una deuda. Le aseguró a Klaus que no importaba que tipo de mal era, mientras estuviera en la corte, estaba alrededor de personas que eran incluso peor, escondidos detrás de sus finas ropas. A Lucien no le importaba si Klaus y sus hermanos mataban a toda la gente presente en el castillo. Después le mostró a Klaus los hijos del conde; los hermanos Tristan y Aurora, diciéndole que los evitara completamente ya que ambos eran malvados. thumb|220x220px|Tristan tortura y corta a Lucien. Más tarde ese año, Lucien le pidió a Klaus que le pasara una nota a Aurora, declarando su amor por ella y preguntándole si huiría con él. Klaus trató de hablar con Lucien para apagar sus esperanzas, algo que molestó a Lucien. Más tarde esa noche, Lucien descubrió a Aurora y Klaus besándose. Lo confrontó, sintiéndose enojado y traicionado, sin darse cuenta que sus gritos atraían a los guardias. Tristan llegó con ellos, pensando que era Lucien con quien Aurora tenía su romance. Tristan ordenó a los guardias que se llevaran a Lucien, y lo torturó, azotándolo en las mazmorras. Klaus y Elijah intentaron salvar a Lucien de Tristan pero Tristan los amenazó diciendo que el sabía lo que eran realmente y los expondría si intentaban hacerle algo. Tristan luego sacó una daga y cortó a Lucien a través de su boca, dejándole una cicatriz. left|thumb|201x201px|Lucien es apuñalado. Cuando Klaus sacó a Lucien de su tortura y trató de confortarlo, Lucien apuñaló a Klaus en un ataque de rabia, culpándolo de su tortura y por su romance con Aurora. Klaus demostró que no podía ser matado por el puñal y se lo saca con sangre en él y empieza a forcejear con Lucien. El puñal cortó la mano de Lucien, mezclando la sangre de Klaus en la herida. Para sorpresa de Klaus y Lucien, el corte y las heridas en su rostro sanaron casi inmediatamente, revelando que la sangre de Klaus le había sanado. Creyendo que ahora era un vampiro, Lucien salió de la mazmorra con el cuchillo y trató de asesinar a Tristan, pero fue apuñalado en la espalda y asesinado por uno de los guardias. Klaus se preparaba para quedar su cuerpo pero Lucien teniendo la sangre de Klaus en su sistema, revivió. Lucien se alimentó de una mujer en la capilla, completando su transición en el primer vampiro no-Original y primer miembro del linaje de Klaus. Entonces le rogó a Klaus que lo enseñara, diciéndole que ya no estaba molesto con él ya le había dado el regalo de la inmortalidad y diciendo que eran como hermanos ahora. Klaus entonces le mostró a Lucien como alimentarse apropiadamente. Aurora apareció, descubriéndolos alimentándose. Lucien trató de alcanzarla pero fue detenido por Rebekah, quien le mostró sus propios colmillos. Aurora huyó con miedo. Cuando los Vampiros Originales huyeron, Elijah, por medio de la compulsión, obligó a Lucien, Aurora y Tristan a creer que eran los Mikaelson como un medio para usarlos como señuelo para Mikael. Los tres huyeron de Mikael, trabajando juntos. Cuando la compulsión se disipó un centenar de años más tarde, después de que Elijah fuera neutralizado por primera vez, estaban furiosos y traumatizados por la experiencia. Conspiraron contra los Mikaelson y buscaron maneras de destruirlos pero la rivalidad entre Lucien y Tristan constantemente arruinaban los planes. A lo largo de los siglos, Lucien desarrolló Kingsmaker Land Development Inc., aunque era una cubierta para su compañía que realizaba investigaciones supernaturales secretas, incluyendo una cura alternativa para el veneno de los hombres lobo. Lucien se convirtió en un filántropo prominente y orador en el siglo 21, conocido por su trabajo de caridad y la experiencia empresarial. Apariencia Física Lucien es un hombre de cabello oscuro y de estatura media. Se viste con ropa fina, aunque no en la medida de Tristan, reflejando más el estilo de Klaus como Tristan hace con Elijah Mikaelson su respectivo creador. Como sirviente, Lucien vestía túnicas comunes y tenía el pelo mucho más largo el cual trataba de mantenerlo limpio mientras estaba en la corte del conde. Después de que Tristan lo torturó, tuvo cicatrices en ambos lados de la boca, formando una sonrisa desquiciada. Estas cicatrices se habrían mantenido si no hubiera sido curado por la sangre de vampiro durante su transformación. Poderes y Habilidades Lucien poseía todas las habilidades y poderes estándares de un vampiro no-original. Pero al tener más de mil años y ser el primer vampiro del linaje de los Mikaelson, era de los vampiros más fuertes en existencia, sólo superado por los Vampiro Originales. Lucien demostró ser un habilidoso operador de la compulsión mental, siendo capaz de dejar a sus víctimas conscientes de ser hipnotizados, pero incapaces de resistir su compulsión. Siendo el vampiro más antiguo de la Trinidad, es probable que fuera el más fuerte y más poderoso vampiro no-original en existencia, quienes podrían ser su igual en fuerza serían Aurora de Martel y Tristan de Martel A través de medios desconocidos, Aurora afirma que ella, Lucien, y Tristan no pueden ser fácilmente obligados más. Sin embargo durante la temporada 3 en el episodio 17 se presume de ser más poderoso que cualquier original, al convertirse en un tipo de hibrido, de las siete manadas, su mordida no puede ser curada, ni siquiera por Klaus, y es capaz de matar a cualquiera, esto lo demostro al matar a Finn Mikealson Debilidades |-| Vampiro= Lucien tenía las típicas debilidades de un vampiro no-original. |-| Bestia= Como un Vampiro Original Evolucionado, Lucien mostró tener una sola debilidad - la magia de sus creadores. Freya Mikaelson, con la ayuda del grimorio de Esther, llegó a la conclusión de que podía utilizar el mismo tipo de poder que hizo a Lucien para deshacerlo. La bruja Mikaelson fue capaz de volver al "primogénito" de su hermano un vampiro ordinario otra vez, a pesar del gran costo. Después, Klaus le arrancó su corazón. Fases Relaciones *Klaus y Lucien (aliados/ami-enemigos (frenemies)/anteriores enemigos) *Aurora y Lucien (anteriores amigos/anteriores aliados/posiblemente enemigos) *Lucien y Tristan (aliados/enemigos/se detestan) *Lucien y Camille (enemigos) *Freya y Lucien (ami-enemigos (frenemies)/aliados) *Kol y Lucien (conocidos de familia) Apariciones Temporada Tres *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' (mencionado) *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' (mencionado) *''Wild at Heart'' (mencionado) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' (muerte) Nombre *'Lucien' es un nombre masculino de origen francés. El nombre significa "luz". Se deriva del antiguo nombre de la familia romana Lucianus. *'Castle' es un nombre medieval inglés derivado de la palabra Anglo-Francés "castel". Trivia *Es el primer vampiro convertido por un Vampiro Original, siendo convertido antes que Aurora y Tristan. **Esto hace que Lucien sea el primer vampiro después de los Originales. *También fue la primera persona que fue sanada por sangre de vampiro (la de Klaus) y gracias a él los Vampiros Originales descubrieron que pueden pasar el vampirismo a otros. *Él es descrito como otro apuesto y calculador vampiro que llega a la ciudad con una venganza personal contra los Mikaelson. *De acuerdo a Joseph Morgan, los Vampiros Originales descubrieron como "hacer vampiros" después de que Lucien fuera convertido por Klaus, haciendo de Lucien el primer vampiro "engendrado" y por lo tanto el vampiro no-original más fuerte introducido en el universo de la serie. *Posee un anillo solar y lo lleva en su dedo medio derecho. *Es una de las pocas personas que se refieren a Klaus como Nik. *Debido a que mataron a todo aquel que descubría sus verdaderas naturalezas en sus primeros días como vampiros, Lucien podría ser la primera persona en saber acerca de los Vampiros Originales y sobrevivir. *En You Hung the Moon, es revelado que él es el Director Ejecutivo de Kingmaker Land Development Inc. *Se las arregló para encontrar un tercer cura para el veneno de hombre lobo con una sustancia desconocida. Las únicas otras curas son la sangre de Klaus y absorberlo (brujas). *Se presume por Tristan y Elijah que es él quien sostiene el arma del que la Profecía habla. *Fue confirmado por Michael Narducci, que él es el asesino serial que Will, y Cami estaban investigando. **En sus asesinatos, Lucien replicaba las cicatrices faciales que Tristan le hizo. *En el Siglo XI Elijah obligó a Lucien a creer que él era Niklaus y le dijo que huyera temiendo a Mikael junto con Aurora y Tristan quienes creían que eran Rebekah y Elijah respectivamente. **Después de que Elijah fue apuñalado por primera vez, la compulsión que él colocó en Lucien, Aurora y Tristan desapareció. **Siguiendo esto, Lucien, Aurora y Tristan juraron venganza contra la familia Mikaelson y pasaron siglos buscando armas que los matarían hasta que se reveló la verdad de los linajes, lo que los obligó a querer incapacitar a los Originales en lugar de matarlos ya que ellos también morirían. *El Serratura, un objeto oscuro, capaz de producir una barrera impenetrable que se podría utilizar para atrapar a Klaus, Elijah, y Rebekah estuvo brevemente en posesión de Lucien antes de que se lo diera a Klaus. **Está actualmente con Tristan de Martel, activado en el contenedor donde Tristan se está ahogando por todo el tiempo en repetidas ocasiones en el fondo del océano. *En A Streetcar Named Desire, se reveló que la ausencia de Lucien era porque Aurora lo encerró permitiéndole disecarse después de que el no estaba de acuerdo con ella sobre sus planes. *Prefiere el vino que el whisky *Lucien reveló que es Escorpió, lo que significa que nació entre el 23 de octubre y el 21 de noviembre en el siglo X. Referencias Ver También en:Lucien Castle Categoría:Miembro de la Trinidad Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Personaje Masculino Categoría:Personaje Recurrente Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Residentes de Nueva Orleans Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Tres de The Originals Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Línea de sangre de Niklaus Mikaelson